Vicissitudes
by St.Lu
Summary: Os homens mudam. Os sentimentos também. Universo Alternativo/slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Vicissitudes**

o0o

_**"No mundo moral os mais belos sentimentos brotam, muitas vezes, a exemplo das flores: na podridão."**_ [Joaquim Nabuco]

o0o

_Eu nunca fui um homem de muitos amores._

_Encontros rápidos e satisfatórios sempre me foram o essencial. Declarações de amor nunca foram meu forte, muito menos sentimentos profundos._

_Independente, maduro e socialmente colocado, sempre vi em corpos alheios apenas a satisfação física, sexual. O que me bastava era o contato mínimo pra me levar ao ápice do prazer. Todo o resto sempre me foi visto como algo indiscutivelmente descartável._

_Nunca fui inclinado à supérfluos. Nunca quis uma relação duradoura ou um cigarro mais forte que o meu habitual filtro vermelho. Nunca ansiei mais dinheiro, pois já o tenho bastante. Nunca me apeguei à cores fantasiosas, já que o preto sempre me suportou bem. Nunca me encantei por ninguém, nunca acelerei meus batimentos cardíacos e o meu fluxo sanguíneo. Nunca deixei meus lábios entre abertos por mais de seis segundos. _

_Nunca até ver aquela pequena e bela figura._

**o0o**

Um garoto com idade máxima de seis anos corria alegremente atrás de uma enorme bola inflável de cor rosa choque. Com os óculos caídos sobre parte de seu nariz, ele sorria enquanto tentava alcançar a bola fujona.

Vestido com um macacão de jeans e calçando sapatênis, o garotinho esticava os braços e abria as pequenas mãos em tentativas frustradas de pegar o seu brinquedo que seguia saltitando pelas calçadas uniformes daquele bairro de classe média.

Do outro lado da rua, um homem na altura de seus vinte e cinco anos, presenciava a cena paralizado. Assistiu a bola de cor chamativa sair pulando para fora da calçada e adentrando a rua que até então seguia desprovida de automóveis. Porém, no horizonte distinguia-se o brilho metalizado de um carro sendo refletido pelo sol e sendo guiado na exata direção do pequeno, que no momento saía em disparada atrás de sua bola.

Saindo do estado de torpor, o homem trajado de negro só teve tempo de correr de maneira alucinada em direção ao menino, agarrando-o pela cintura e se jogando para cima da calçada com o corpinho fortemente preso em seus braços. O barulho de freios e de pneus derrapando sobre o asfalto ecoou alto, fazendo com que moradores corressem porta a fora de suas residências temendo o pior.

Severus Snape respirou fundo duas vezes, sentindo um peso contra o seu peito e uma dor gritante na região de suas costelas esquerdas. Dois pequenos pontos de calor se apossaram de seu rosto e abrindo os olhos, descobriu sendo as mãozinhas do menino, que o encarava com o óculos faltando uma lente, provavelmente devido ao tombo.

--Você é meu anjo? - a voz doce ecoou nos ouvidos do homem, como sendo um agradével tilintar. O rosto do menino estava rosado e Severus observou encantado os enormes olhos verdes enfeitados por longos cílios negros o olhando com curiosidade e admiração.

--Oh! – gemeu ao se sentar na calçada, com o menino em seu colo, o encarando atenciosamente, esperando uma resposta. --Infelizmente, pequeno, não sou o seu anjo. --viu o garoto esmoecer e abaixar o rosto tristonho, e sem saber o motivo, Snape não queria ver aquele lindo garotinho decepcionado. E por isso conclui. --Mas se você quiser, eu posso ser.

O pequeno sorriu de forma sincera, como provavelmente toda criança pura sorri, enlaçando o pescoço do homem mais velho em um abraço de mini-urso. O homem sentiu o coração aquecer e por minutos se esqueceu que um dos adjetivos para sua caracterização era_ frio. _

Enquanto isso, um cerco humano fora armado em redor dos dois que continuaram no mesmo local, até a ambulância os socorrer e fazer um levantamento das possíveis lesões. No final do dia, um Severus com o tronco forrado de bandagens se dirigia à sua casa, com seu coração cheio de dúvidas e sentimentos que nunca imaginaria sentir.

O menino, milagrosamente, nada sofreu.

**o0o**

_Eu me encantei. Simplesmente isso._

_Aquele pequeno corpo me dirigindo sua atenção e me vendo como alguém tão grande para si. Me dedicando carinho sem eu pedir, e sem cobrar nada em troca. _

_Sempre acreditei que sentimentos afetuosos diminuíssem os seres humanos, os tornassem frágeis e sensíveis demais para colocarem a razão antes da emoção._

_Mas eu estava enganado. _

**o0o**

Após o episódio, Severus passou a andar diariamente pela mesma rua. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que o menino o aguardava todo o dia, num velho banco de madeira que ficava na praça daquele bairro?

De certa forma, a partir daquele momento, um vínculo passou à os unir, sem saberem exatamente porquê...

O menino lhe contou que seus pais haviam falecido e conforme sua professora do jardim havia dito, virado estrelas, todas as noites velando por seu sono e brilhando para iluminar os seus passos. Disse que morava com seus tios e com um primo que não gostava muito de si e que por isso o isolava das brincadeiras com as crianças vizinhas.

Ainda contou, para perplexidade do adulto, que seu quarto era debaixo de uma escada e que sempre que alguém andava nela, um pozinho caía em seu rosto o fazendo espirrar três vezes seguidas. E revelou que tinha medo do escuro e dos fantasmas que sua tia dizia terem na casa para assustar os garotinhos que sujavam as suas roupas e davam trabalho dobrado pra ela. Por isso que se cobria inteiramente com o cobertor, apenas para que eles, os fantasmas, não o encontrassem.

E depois de todos os relatos do garoto e de saber das crueldades que o garotinho enfrentava tão ferozmente e sempre sorridente, Severus só pode dizer quatro palavras: --Eu vou te proteger!

**o0o**

_Algumas noites eu olhava pro céu, tentando realmente acreditar que aqueles pontinhos brilhantes eram pessoas que já se foram. _

_E me perguntava se era verdade essa história de que existia um deus e de que ele era um ser bondoso..._

_Eu só sabia que havia descoberto uma das armas mais poderosas já 'fabricadas': o sorriso sincero, desprovido de outras intenções. Criado com o único intuito de exteriorizar a satisfação, a felicidade que gritava dentro do coração. _

**o0o**

Muitas vezes Snape teve vontade de ir tirar satisfações com a chamada família do menino, porém o mesmo ensaiava um choro que lhe corroía as entranhas, e assim se freava.

Sempre levava algum doce para o menor e conversava sobre amenidades. Também havia comprado livros de histórias infantis e os lia e via, maravilhado, os olhos verdes brilharem em puro êxtase. Algumas vezes o menino escorava a cabeça em seu colo e inevitavelmente acabava cochilando. Outras vezes insistia para que Snape lêsse outra história ou implorava para que brincassem de pique esconde.

E contra tudo o que era e o que sempre tivera por rótulos e pensamentos, Snape se via ora se escondendo atrás de arbustos e carros estacionados, ora tentando descobrir a localização do menino, que sempre se entregava com os seus risinhos que Severus finjia não escutar, apenas para pegá-lo desprevenido, pô-lo em seus colo e sair correndo, com o garoto gritando eufórico.

Ás vezes se sentia voltando à uma infância que pouco usufruiu e que tinha consciência que Harry também era carente, até encontrá-lo.

**o0o**

Em um dado momento, após já terem certa afinidade, a curiosidade da criança de simplórios sete anos falou mais alto e uma verdadeira enxurrada de perguntas com seus porques foram dirigidas ao homem que sentava ao seu lado, todo o final de tarde, lhe fazendo companhia.

--Onde você mora? - o menininho perguntou levando um dedo aos lábios.

--Numa casa grande e bonita, perto daqui. - respodeu Snape calmamente, se esbanjando com a fofa imagem do garoto pensativo.

--E tem cachorro?

--Não, não tem.

--E quem mora mais lá?

--Ninguém, pequeno.

--Você é casado?

--Também não. --respondeu sorrindo das perguntas de Harry.

--Sev... --o garotinho lhe chamou pelo apelido que carinhosamente lhe dera e segurou o rosto de Severus com suas mãozinhas.-- Quando eu crescer, eu posso casar com você?

Os olhos brilharam em expectativa enquanto um beiçinho rosado se sobressaía nos lábios do pequenino. Achando graça da situação, e com certo constrangimento, apenas concordou maneando a cabeça e fazendo o menor dar um gritinho extasiado e lambuzando sua bochecha com um estalado beijo coberto de açúçar proveniente do pirulito que comera.

**o0o**

Quando o moreninho começou a aprender a ler e escrever, Snape o ajudou, comprando joguinhos de letras e o auxiliando na alfabetização. E era para ele que o pequeno vinha chorar quando não entendia as continhas de matemática e soluçava pela dificuldade em multiplicar e dividir com dois algarismos.

E o banco deixou de ser o único ponto de encontro.

O levava para bibliotecas, o incentivando nos estudos e em parques de diversão, se deliciando com o som das risadas infantis. Comprava algodões doces e maçãs do amor, e se permitia compartilhar momentos que nunca pensaria passar.

Severus praticamente o adotou, ao menos sentimentalmente. E de certa forma era bizarro vê-lo nesta situação, sendo ele o homem que sempre considerou sentimentos como tolos e descartáveis.

A rota era sempre a mesma. O velho banco de testemunha do relacionamento fraternal que era distribuido em porções generosas. Os carinhos trocados, os sorrisos, as gargalhadas, as lágrimas, abraços, palavras sinceras, medos e sonhos. A realidade que era partilhada.

E assim o homem foi vivenciando o crescimento do garoto e toda a confusão sentimental que brotava em seu interior.

A voz se modificando, bem como o corpo que se espichava, os cabelos que a cada dia se rebelavam contra o dono, a percepção do mundo que amadurecia. E aos poucos, os carinhos foram diminuindo, os toques se tornando demais para serem trocados e as demonstrações públicas de afeto desbanalizadas.

Quando Harry completou doze anos, Severus perguntou o que queria de presente.

--Quero conhecer a sua casa. - respondeu sem titubear, pegando o homem de surpresa.

--Por quê?

--Há alguém que mora com você e por isso nunca quis me levar até lá? - a voz saiu dura e Snape podia jurar que com uma dose cavalar de ciúmes.

--Não há ninguém comigo, Harry, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Sim. Realmente já tinham conversado.

**o0o**

Severus Snape, certamente, ainda se encontrava intimamente com outras pessoas. Além de Harry, ele tinha toda uma vida que necessitava de sua atenção. Seu trabalho, seus ideiais, seus desejos e anseios físicos.

E em certa altura passou a ser perturbador. E Snape imaginou se não estava ficando louco...

**o0o**

_Na minha cama, a mulher abaixo de mim gemia com as carícias que meu lábios distribuíam por seu corpo curvilíneo. Os seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris generosos me excitavam. Seus cabelos eram longos e escuros e seus olhos..._verdes.

_Eu estava me tornando um homem sujo._

_Juro que não queria sentir o que estava sentindo, mas o fato é que Harry passou a me cativar algo maior e mais profundo do que um reles afeto paternal. Eu não sou o pai dele e ele não é meu filho. Não é nada meu. Ao menos nada que me fizesse sentir tão culpado._

_Mas ele é apenas um garoto, entrando na fase da puberdade e eu me pergunto se não é monstruoso o fato de o querer de uma forma quase desrespeitosa._

_E quando a mulher me tomou em sua boca, travei os lábios com os dentes para não gritar o nome do meu pequeno, pois é somente a imagem dele que me vêm à cabeça e me leva ao acme do prazer._

**o0o**

Duas semanas após Harry ter demonstrado explicitamente a vontade de conhecer seu lar, Snape se via de um lado ao outro da enorme construção, dando ordens aos empregados e se perguntando se o não mais tão pequeno se agradaria com sua residência. Se ele o veria como um lar.

Na hora combinada, o automóvel prateado estacionou defronte ao velho banco, que precariamente resistia aos anos.

O garoto abriu a porta e se sentou no banco do passageiro, enquanto Severus dava a partida. Ele estava ansioso e um pouco nervoso, o homem podia concluir com base nas mãos inquietas e nos dentes que mordiam insessantemente os lábios rosados.

Uma bela imagem. O garoto seria um belo homem. E o homem da ocasião se repudiou por tal pensamento.

De repente, rápido demais para o menor, o veículo parou e Severus anunciou a chegada.

--É aqui, Harry. --apontou para a enorme construção, com dois andares e mais um em cima para o sótão. As paredes eram amarelas claras e as aberturas brancas. Surpreendentemente o oposto do que o rapaz imaginara. Porém uma agradável contraposição.

--É linda, Severus! – e Severus soube que o menino dizia a verdade, pois seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que poucas vezes havia presenciado. E Snape gostaria de dizer que a casa ficaria mais linda com a presença dele...

--Tenho uma surpresa para você...--chamou a atenção para si, o acompanhando para dentro da casa e vendo a admiração do menino.

**o0o**

Harry Potter estava em polvorosa. Nunca tinha estado em um lugar tão digno de um nobre, e se perguntou se era o suficiente bom para colocar os pés naquele local. Um encanto. Mas o que mais extasiava era o fato de ser a casa de Severus, _seu Sev._

E mesmo que fosse um chalé qualquer ou uma casa de menos valor, ficaria feliz em conhecê-la.

Seveus Snape. Seu anjo.

Apesar de já ter o discernimento para saber que anjos realmente não existiam, Harry gostava de imaginar o homem como um. E se assim fosse, acreditava que suas duas estrelas particulares o haviam posto em seu destino.

Ele o encantou desde a primeira vez que o viu. Foi seu salvador em praticamente todos os sentidos de sua vida.

Primeiro o salvando de um acidente que poderia ter tido um final trágico e depois tantas outras vezes...o salvou da solidão, o salvou de ter uma infância roubada, da discriminação, da ignorância, do menosprezo, da depressão, da baixo estima, da insensibilidade, da _invisibilidade._

Snape era o seu herói. E não admitia ter que dividi-lo com mais ninguem.

Foi a primeira pessoa que o demonstrou algum tipo de afeto e compaixão. Foi o primeiro e único que se preocupou consigo e até o primeiro que lhe dera um doce de boa vontade. Foi o primeiro colo em que pudera repousar sua cabeça e dormir, o primeiro com quem realmente se sentiu seguro e confiante.

Foi o seu primeiro amigo. Foi o seu primeiro e único amor.

Sim...com apenas doze anos, Harry já sabia distinguir e entender perfeitamente seus sentimentos. A vida o fizera amadurecer sem querer, a 'família' o impulsionara para a beira do precipício emocional, onde encontrou acalento e coragem nas palavras e atitudes do homem que já fazia parte de sua realidade de forma tão profunda que simplesmnte não conseguia se imaginar sem a presença dele.

Harry sempre soube que ele não era e nunca seria seu pai. Ele era um adulto desconhecido que aos poucos foi conquistando um espaço restrito de seu coração.

E pensando agora, achava até estranho o fato de um adulto criar tanto carisma e companheirismo por e com uma criança que na época quase não passava de seus joelhos. Mas agradecia por Severus não ser um homem qualquer e ignorá-lo.

Com o avançar da idade, pensamentos de contos de fada, como algumas histórias que Severus lhe tinha lido, surgiam e desapareciam de sua imaginação. Como protagonistas sempre os dois, como se o homem fosse o seu núcleo vital.

Escondido atrás dos sofás da sala de sua tia, o menino-garoto assistia as telenovelas e descobria um mundo completamente desconhecido para si. Palavras que não faziam parte de seu vocabulário passaram a rondar sua mente. Beijo, namoro, tesão, sexo. Uma página nova que descobria aos poucos e que o encabulava e o esquentava ao se imaginar colando seus lábios no do adulto. Será que era isso que ele esperava?

Então apareceram os pêlos pubianos, a coceira entre as pernas, a curiosidade o instigando à se auto tocar e assim o fazendo. Surgiu a primeira ereção noturna e o sonho erótico. E por mais envergonhado e tímido que fosse, também surgiram revistas nada ortodoxas partilhadas entre colegas de classe. E para desespero do menor, surgiram as espinhas.

E surgiram dúvidas. Quanto ao seu corpo e quanto ao corpo de Severus. E também em relação ao corpo das garotas. O primeiro beijo atrás do muro da escola, com direito à mãos ousadas desvendando protuberâncias que nada recordavam ao seu próprio corpo. Conheceu os gemidos e toques alheios em partes particulares suas.

Então veio o orgasmo nas mãos da menina mais desejada de sua escola. Semanas depois veio o orgasmo dentro dela. Foi bom, gostoso e perturbador. Prazer seu, dor dela. Reclamações. Manhas. E decidiu que garoras eram fúteis demais.

E naquele dia, quando se deitou em sua cama velha, sendo ninado pelos rangidos da escada que servia de teto para seu quarto, veio o sentimento de culpa e traição. Mas ele era apenas um garoto, com o caminho inteiro pela frente para ser preenchido por erros e acertos.

E então veio o medo de Severus não aprovar as atitudes ou os meros pensamentos turbinados de hormônios que guerrilhavam e ebuliam em si mesmo. O primeiro olhar reprovador enquanto relatava os contatos íntimos que tivera, comprovando assim que já abandonara a inocência há muito tempo.

--E você gostou? --Severus lhe perguntara.

--Sim, muito...teve um momento que pensei que fosse morrer, Sev...foi diferente.

Naquele dia, recordava, o homem lhe deu uma verdadeira aula sobre relações sexuais e métodos de prevenção, não apenas contra bebês, mas também contra doenças terríveis que nunca ouvira falar.

E foi também naquele dia que perguntou sobre os relacionamentos de Severus e que este calmamente lhe explicara que apenas tinha encontros, nada mais sério ou duradouro do que algumas horas para defazagem de toda a erupção que emanava de si.

Descobriu que o homem gostava de mulheres com pele lisa e cabelos longos. Harry, instantaneamente, decidiu deixar suas madeixas crescerem e pediu alguns tostões para sua tia, que os deu após minutos discursando sobre a sua incapacidade de ser útil, e foi correndo à uma loja de cosméticos procurando algo revolucionador que fizesse com que suas espinhas desaparecessem.

As conversas passaram a tomar temas mais adultos e provocar sensações perturbadoras no garoto. Ele passou a desejar o homem e queria que ele sentisse o mesmo por si. Corava quando era encarado por mais que três segundos e até mesmo quando apenas imaginava estar sendo encarado. Se aquecia com toques despropositais e com elogios que tempos atrás o faziam amar de forma inocente e pura o homem que lhe visitava quase todas as tardes no mesmo local.

E em apenas uma vez, viu algo que fez seus olhos lacrimejarem sem realmente entender o motivo. O s_eu Sev_ beijava uma mulher, dentro do seu automóvel, após estacionar á alguns metros do banco **deles**. Naquele dia não teve encontro. Chorou enquanto uma dor que jamais tivera, possuía algum lugar de seu peito, onde raiva e ódio se misturavam com um sentimento de traição e perda.

Após o episódio, passou a ser mais calado, implicito e tratando de não invadir o espaço individual do outro.

E de vez em quando, Harry peguntava se Severus já tinha encontrado alguém, apenas para ouvir os já famosos 'Não'. Mas o garoto sabia que provavelmente após cada encontro, quando voltasse para sua casa, a campainha tocaria e o homem teria mais um corpo para se saciar.

Nesses momentos, Harry se fechava em sua conchinha e se abrigava ali, abraçando seu próprio corpo e tentando engolir o choro inutilmente, se repudiando por ter dado o primeiro passo. Porque talvez, se ele não tivesse tido maiores intimidades com meninas ou ao menos não ter contado o que tinha feito, podia ser ele a visitar a cama de Snape._ Só ele._

**o0o**

--Qual surpresa?--perguntou entusiasmado.

--Venha! – Snape o instruiu por escadas e levou Harry até o andar superior, passando por um longo corredor iluminado por castiçais e chegando até uma porta fechada.

--Abra, Harry. Espero que goste.

E foi como se a porta para o mundo da felicidade se abrisse. Era um quarto só dele, enorme, com uma cama mais enorme ainda, coberta por uma linda colcha vinho aveludada, com um roupeiro de madeira trabalhada e entupido com roupas novas, o piso reluzindo com a luz que vinha da sacada, uma enorme escrivaninha com um computador de última geração e uma parede que era um enorme espelho.

Quadros enfeitando as paredes pintadas com uma cor perolada, tapetes, e mais adiante uma porta que dava para um banheiro de uso exclusivo com uma enorme banheira, para espanto do garoto.

--Gostou?

Perplexo e enfeitiçado demais para encontrar palavras que traduzissem sua emoção, Harry conseguiu pronunciar apenas um "Uau", que bastou pra alargar o sorriso na face de Severus.

**o0o**

A campainha soou alto na casa de classe média onde uma bizarra família residia.

--O que deseja? – a mulher de altura avantajada, fato devido principalmente ao longo pescoço, atendeu a porta estranhando a figura exótica vestida de preto.

--A senhora que é Petúnia?

--Ela mesma.

--Preciso falar com você.

(…)

Sentado na sala de estar, Snape era encarado de cima à baixo pelo estranho casal. O homem, mais parecendo um barril de gordura inutilizável, resolveu começar o assunto.

--Então é você o famoso 'anjo' do pirralho Potter! --braniu sarcástico.

--Não quero adentrar em amenidades.- cortou gélidamente Severus. -- Só vim lhes avisar que estou levando Harry para morar comigo.

--Sabe que isso é ilegal, não sabe?

--Tão quanto os maus tratos que vocês o fazem suportar.

O casal entreolhou-se.

-- Pois leve-o. Um estorvo a menos. – cuspiu o homem com a face que antes estava avermelhada, completamente pálida.

**o0o**

_Eu, definitivamente, estava ficando louco._

_Pondo o pecado ao encontro de minhas mãos, morando sob o mesmo teto, me embriagando com sua imagem diariamente. Vendo-o aprender malicias e utilizando palavras de duplo sentido, tentando me seduzir._

_Meu corpo já estava passando do maduro e as primeiras rugas já apareciam em minha face. E quando meu menino completou quinze anos, eu sabia o que eu queria mais que tudo, e principalmente, sabia que _ele_ queria_ _o mesmo._

_Deus foi testemunha dos sufocos diários e do desespero de minha carne necessitada em tomar aquele corpo jovem e sentir a pele macia, afundar os dedos nos cabelos que já não eram rebeldes, ser o foco da atenção dos olhos verdes qua já não necessitavam mais da ajuda de lentes para verem perfeitamente._

_E bem, quando meu limite encontrava o limiar, prestes a explodir, meu menino resolveu puxar o gatilho e matar todos os meus esforços para me manter longe._

**o0o**

Continua . . .

**N/A: **eu já estava há algum tempo com esta idéia, mas não conseguia passar para o papel, e de fato não consegui transmitir em palavras os meus sentimentos... é, às vezes não dá mesmo.

Outra, pelo amor de deus, não encarem como pedofilia. Sou absolutamente contra. Bjxxxx!!!!

E só terá mais um cap.!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. anterior_**:** Meu corpo já estava passando do maduro e as primeiras rugas já apareciam em minha face.** E quando meu menino completou quinze anos**, eu sabia o que eu queria mais que tudo, e principalmente, sabia que_ ele_ queria_ _o mesmo..._

**N/A: **Grifo acima meu. No cap que segue, descreve a festa de 15 anos de Harry. Boa leitura.

o0o

**Vicissitudes**

o0o

**_"O amor é uma flor deliciosa, que precisamos ter a coragem de colher na borda de tremendo precípício." _**[Sthendal]

o0o

_Não fora uma festa gigantesca, mas o som alto e as luzes dos globos se permaneceram por horas e horas, intocáveis_.

Apesar de Severus sempre lhe dar e oferecer de tudo e do melhor, Harry ainda guardava uma certa complexidade de inferioridade. Os machucados de sua infância ainda permaneciam e por isso, na maioria das vezes não achava justo ter o melhor se o intermediário se mostrava como opção.

A criança medrosa e quieta, mas sempre sorridente, ainda se encontrava latente em Harry, porém não mais com os fantasmas diários que o assombravam. Snape lhe abriu as portas para um outro mundo, para uma realidade que conhecia apenas nas histórias de ficção e que agora era uma verdade constante em sua vida.

O não mais pequeno, poderia ter tudo, mas quando o discernimento bateu em sua porta, percebeu que queria apenas uma coisa: _Severus Snape._

Sabia que era atraente. Todos o achavam, apesar de ser um tanto mirrado para sua idade. Praticava esportes que lhe modelaram o corpo e seus cabelos já batiam abaixo de seus ombros. E bem, as espinhas haviam desaparecido, bem como as insconstâncias de qualquer adolescente e, prematuramente, conseguira o controle total sobre seus hormônios, passando a pensar racionalmente.

E quando por fim seus neurônios entraram nos eixos, Potter descobriu outra palavra: homossexualidade.

Uma palavra enorme, mas com um conceito simples, mas que trazia um número incontável de perguntas e justificativas e também possibilidades com suas consequencias intermináveis.

Ele gostava de homens. De_ um_ homem. E por mais que nunca, realmente, tivesse saído com alguém do mesmo gênero e tivesse experimentado o quão prazeroso havia sido se relacionar intimamente com uma garota, ele tinha certeza: não era de garotas que gostava.

Porque o prazer havia sido dele, e a dor e o provável prazer dela não o significaram exatamente nada. E na altura de seus quinze anos, já não mais se excitava ao encarar curvas perfeitas ou seios generosos. Se sentia mais atraído ao olhar outros garotos, com seus corpos musculosos e costas largas, mãos grandes e indelicadas, bumbuns pequenos mas inclinados, protuberâncias não nos seios, mas bem abaixo...

E de todos o que já vira, o que sem dúvidas mais o incitava, era Severus. Não apenas o corpo, mas o jeito de ser e se portar, a áurea superior que emanava, a postura ereta que sempre empunhava, a voz máscula e forte...

...talvez, enfim, não tivesse controlado totalmente os hormônios...

Mas Severus o instigava e de certa forma, o amedrontava.

Querendo ou não, admitia que a relação que vivenciavam era praticamente algo fraternal, apesar de nunca ter tido uma família de verdade. Severus o sustentava, perguntava sobre os deveres, sobre sua saúde, lhe dava dinheiro quando saía para algum lado (algo raro de acontecer), lhe comprava roupas, e pior, questionava sobre como íam as namoradinhas da escola.

Resumindo: Severus, provavelmente, o via como um filho adotado, ou ainda como o garotinho que pegara pra criar. No fim, dava tudo no mesmo.

E Harry espiava o homem pelo canto dos olhos em seus afazeres. Era charmoso até mesmo degustando uma simplória xícara de café enquanto lia o jornal nos finais de tarde. E ele era um tolo se imaginava que um homem feito daria chance à um garoto bobão.

Mas ele não queria perdê-lo pra quem quer que fosse, e após ver Severus sorrindo inúmeras vezes enquanto falava com alguém ao telefone, soube que deveria agir se quisesse o amor ou algo menos de Snape.

A partir daquele momento passou a dar indiretas, por mais envorgonhado ou nervoso que ficasse.

Sorria de modo indiscreto enquanto encarava o homem, sentava colando seus corpos e até mesmo deitava a cabeça no colo do homem, como fazia quando ainda era um garotinho. Falavra palavras indevidas e soltava comentários perturbadores, andava sem camisa e colocava sungas apertadas para nadar na piscina com Severus. E quando se deitava nas estiradeiras, despuradoramente passava os dedos pelo próprio abdomen e abria os lábios encarando o mais velho.

E tantas outras coisas quase pérfidas que fizera para nada.

Severus se esquivava, tossia, fingia que fazia uma ligação ou até mesmo saía correndo, dizendo que estava atrasado para mais um encontro, fosse íntimo ou de negócios. E o garoto com suas tentativas de sedução frustradas se isolava em seu quarto e chorava a noite inteira, tentando adivinhar o que tinha de errado com ele...

Tendo que admitir, com uma dor estranha dentro de si, que talvez Snape não gostasse de homens, apesar que não esperava isso. Esperava apenas que gostasse **dele**, Harry.

Porém, o homem o respeitava. Não levava mulheres para encontros românticos em sua própria casa e muitos menos falava sobre seus encontros sexuais, o que Harry já agradecia, pois não tinha certeza se suportaria escutar os deleites que seu Sev tivera com corpos alheios.

Então o garoto só pôde fazer algo: sentar, rezar e esperar.

**o0o**

A festa fora quente e tumultuada. Algumas velas boiando na piscina enquanto os globos estrelas de várias pontas iluminavam a grande área aberta. Era um momento de comemorações, mas Harry estava apagado. Sorria, agradecia a presença dos convidados e seus presentes, ria das piadas de alguns mais saidinhos e observava alguns casais se esgueirando pelas sombras, trocando carinhos.

Severus Snape, durante toda a festa ficara do lado oposto, cercado de _adultos _e obviamente de mulheres bem vestidas e maquiadas, enquanto Harry segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em surgir em seus olhos para o desvendarem.

Não queria demonstrar o ciúmes que estava sentindo, mas sua vontade era gritar bem alto para que fossem embora, pois não tinham sido convidadas. Estava se sentindo ultrajado e abandonado em sua própria festa de aniversario, enquanto as 'penetras' tentavam arrancar a única preciosa cereja de seu bolo.

E foi como uma estátua na linha de tiro, que viu pessoa por pessoa se despedir e ir embora, ou simplesmente irem sem ao menos lhe darem um "tchau". E quando pensou ser presenteado pela solidão, olhando para as estrelas e buscando nelas o reconhecimento para algo que nem sabia o que, uma voz conhecida lhe adentra os tímpanos.

--Supõem-se que um aniversariante deveria estar contente em sua própria festa, Harry. – Severus sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que haviam sido postas em volta da enorme piscina, para que os convidados pudessem usufruir de ar fresco naquela noite que se fazia extremamente abafada.

--Supoêm-se que o aniversariante devesse ser o centro das atenções... – respondeu o moreno, fazendo um gracioso beicinho com seus lábios, igual fazia quando ainda era uma criancinha.

--E por acaso você não foi, Harry? --indagou o homem, encarando o garoto que olhava para o próprio colo onde mantinha as mãos unidas. --Você passou a noite inteira sendo o alvo da atenção de todos, pequeno.

Então esta era a hora, Harry pensou. Levantando os olhos marejados em direção à Severus, resolveu que seria direto, sem joguinhos ou frases de duplo sentido. Aquela dor era demais dentro de si, e agora sabia que não era apenas desejo o que sentia, mas algo muito maior e mais forte.

--De todos não, Sev. Não da única pessoa que realmente quis ser. Eu sei que é errado, mas eu...eu quero você Sev, e não como pai ou algo parecido. Eu quero como um homem que deseja outro homem...--falou com uma lágrima boba já rolando na face escarlate, lábios tremendo e o coração pulsando como um louco condenado, se debatendo em sua caixa torácica.

E Severus só pôde fazer uma única coisa: mergulhar de cabeça no mar de sensações que inundavam seus pensamentos e sentimentos há anos.

**o0o**

_Meu pequeno estava ali. Tremulante e entregue._

_Eu há muito sabia de seus desejos, mas eram só desejos, que após satisfetos talvez me deixassem sozinhos nas tardes de domingos ou nas noites chuvosas._

_Mas, bem, ele estava tão disposto e escancarado pedindo por amor, que até passei a acreditar que existia um deus que escutava minhas preces._

_Recordo perfeitamente o momento que o puxei e o sentei em meu colo, de frente pra mim. E contrariando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam de seus sublimes olhos verdes, ele sorriu e colou seus lábios de leve nos meus._

_E implorei aos deuses que jamais tirassem ele de mim, pois era o pecado mais doce e glorioso que já experimentara. Aprofundei o beijo, pondo minha lingua dentro de sua boca, puxando seu corpo cada vez mais apertado contra o meu._

_As suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos e sentia suas unhas arranhando de leve minha pele, enquanto eu o balançava em meu colo, criando uma tentadora fricção e arrancando o primeiro gemido de seus lábios inchados pelo choro e pelo beijo._

_Ele afastou sua boca, sem ar, me encarando e soltando outros gemidos baixos, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que só poderia ser caracterizada como felina. E eu ainda tive tempo pra me perguntar se aquilo não era errado, quando ele iniciou outro beijo, mais selvagem e intenso, se balançando com mais vontade, me mostrando como queria._

_Queria ser dominado._

_Eu o levantei de meu colo e mandei que o despisse. E Harry ainda tivera espaço para o acanhamento. E só pude o definir como gracioso. _

_O guiei para uma das esprigueçadeiras e o deitei,observando os detalhes de seu corpo nu, sendo enfeitado por uma ereção juvenil despontada entre pêlos negros e encaracolados. As pernas dobradas e entre abertas num convite mais que explícito, os cabelos soltos e jogados desleixados sobre os ombros, a boca apetitosa me chamando pelo nome de maneira sussurrada e os olhos raros me devorando, devorando cada porção de pele que eu despia._

_O meu excitamento o fazendo me encarar, com medo, com receio, com desejo, com tesão. Após marcar cada pedaço do corpo e o morder de leve em cada ponto sensível, desfrutando dos gemidos, senti seu gosto em minha boca, adentrando minhas garganta, zunindo meus ouvidos com os pedidos por mais e atacando diretamente minha própria ereção._

_Quando ele se largou exausto e me encarou num convite para que abusase de seu corpo jovem, só pude pensar que louco estaria se não satisfizesse os anseios de meu pequeno._

_E assim o tomei. Lentamente. Gravando cada linha, cada expressão, cada palavra ou som desconexo que escorria como dor e após como uma prazerosa explosão._

_Meu Harry me apertava com as mãos e cravava suas unhas em minha pele, me marcando, marcando como território conquistado, como um espaço com dono, me gravando seu. Idiota seria eu se negasse suas ambições, uma vez que se encontravam perfeitamente com as minhas. Ele era meu, todo. _

_E ali, sentindo seu corpo pequeno e firme sob o meu, me enlouquecendo com o calor que me abrigava e me dominava, me embebedando com os sons que escapavam de seus lábios e sendo fortemente agarrado por suas pernas, eu desejava apenas uma coisa: que ele fosse **para sempre** meu..._

_As minhas mãos continuavam viajando por sua pele uniforme, apertando, amassando, tocando de todas as formas, enquanto meu quadril já tomava um ritmo mais acelerado, louco de tesão por aquele recanto extremamente quente e acolhedor que me sugava de maneira quase desumana._

_O peito do meu menino subia e descia numa inconstância constante. Sua respiração estava descompassada, os lábios abertos e os olhos semicerrados, enquanto uma fina camada de suor tomava conta de seu corpo, fazendo sua pele reluzir como um ser místico._

_Ele gemia meu nome, implorava por mais, gritava as suas necessidades. E se não fosse a experiência adquirida com a maturidade, já estaria estirado no ringue há muito._

_O membro jovem já estava completamente seduzido pelo atrito que meu estômago fazia com a pele sensível em cada vai e vem que meu corpo produzia. Podia distinguir as gotinhas saindo arteiras e molhando meu abdmen, quando em duas estocadas mais fortes atingi o ponto que culminou em um grito de prazer e proporcionou um orgasmo que fez meu menino largar suas pernas como pesos mortos ao lado de seu corpo e procurar minha boca num beijo calmo, mas não menos sedutor, me fazendo romper minhas barreiras de auto controle num jorro de sêmen no seu apertado interior._

_Fatigado, larguei meu corpo com cuidado sobre o de meu Harry, que mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios inchados e avermelhados como duas apetitosas cerejas. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, com alguns fios escuros grudando em seu rosto e pescoço devido ao suor, a respiração se acalmando aos poucos e os exóticos olhos me esquadrinhando, como se buscasse uma resposta, ou quem sabe esperando minhas dúvidas._

_Quando apoiei minhas mãos nos lados do seu corpo, e levantei um pouco do meu, na clara intenção de retirar meu peso sobre ele, Harry passou seus braços em torno de meu pescoço, e com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas retidas sentenciou:_

– _Eu te amo, Severus._

**o0o**

Continua. . .

**N/A²: **Primeiramente, me perdoem pelo atraso. Esta parte já estava escrita, porém queria terminá-la e com ela a história, mas como perceberam não foi o que ocorreu. Desculpem, mas minha vida´pessoal está um caos. Prometo tentar não demorar muito para escrever e postar o outro cap, o qual será o final.

E agradeço aos comentários de: **Gutti, Fabianadat, Nicky Evans** e** Malu Chan.** Valeu! Amei cada um deles. Beijos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Vicissitudes**

o0o

**_"Domina tuas paixões, para que elas não te dominem." _**[Publio Sirio]

o0o

"Eu te amo, Severus."

_Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando em minha cabeça por cinco segundos inteiros, enquanto meu olhos travavam uma luta silenciosa com os olhos do meu pequeno. Me peguei pensando como uma frase tão pequena poderia causar aquele mar revolto de sensações e sentimentos que tomavam conta de todo o meu ser._

_Bem, eu sempre soube o que ele queria: **me** queria. Porém nunca tive total discernimento de quão profundo este sentimento realmente era. Poderia ser atração, ou mera curiosidade de um adolescente se descobrindo. Mas não, ele me amava. E agora já não poderia mais criar barreiras para ocultar meus próprios sentimentos. Eu o queria, e por deus, tanto quanto nunca havia desejado algo._

_Naquela noite, minhas proteções se desfizeram, me deixando vulnerável e receptivo, mas eu sabia que o mesmo ocorria com o meu garoto._

_Garoto. Isso o que ele era e eu me perguntava se este sentimento poderia dar certo. Se poderia existr uma relação. Se seria certo ter, haver, existir de fato uma relação daquele nível. E por mais que quisesse fechar meus olhos e apenas me entregar ao prazer da paixão eu sabia que a realidade jamais me deixaria de lado. Porque ele era apenas um garoto, um adolescente, que até um dia atrás era considerado uma criança¹ e eu, bem, era um homem completamente perdido e envolto, totalmente preso na teia das armadilhas do amor._

_E como se estar encurralado numa enorme presa não bastasse, eu me ofereci ao monstro doce e límpido que atacava irremediavelmente meu coração._

– Eu te amo, Harry.

**o0o**

Os segundos de silêncio provavelmente tenham sido os mais angustiantes pelos quais Harry já passara. Apesar de todas as dúvidas e receios, o garoto resolveu arriscar escancarando seu amor, devotando seu corpo ao homem que o perseguia em pensamentos, o homem que quando menor havia desejado ter por pai e que agora via com olhos de um amante desenfreado e obcecadamente apaixonado.

Sentir o sabor dos lábios maduros contra os seus, lhe passando calor e segurança, mostrando como ali realmente era o lar que tanto ansiou. Os olhos negros prescrutando de maneira reverenciada cada porção de pele que lhe era doada, o deliciando com cada carícia, o fazendo seu com um fogo afundando em sua carne.

A declaração e a certeza de que o que acontecia ali era real e verdadeiro para eles dois.

O peito estufou e se encheu de ar em uma respiração mais forte como que em significado de busca e de alívio após o medo, os receios que o faziam trancar o ar. E ali estava o homem, debruçado sobre seu corpo, lhe devotando o amor e fazendo promessas mudas através de seus brilhosos olhos negros e profundos como uma queda sem fim no meio da madrugada.

E a sensação de ser preenchido e complementado como nunca havia sentido, o prazer quase desumano fazendo seu corpo alcançar picos entre nuvens e sacudindio-se até cair estático e impossibilitado de algo mais além de gemer e arfar e suar.

"– Eu te amo, Harry."

"– Eu te amo, Harry."

"– Eu te amo, Harry."

A frase ficou retumbando em seus neurônios como uma doce melodia. Ele era jovem, mas já entendia de amores, pois amava. E era tão sufocante ter que constantemente ficar escondendo o amor, manipulando ações, fingindo insensibilidades que no fundo o tocavam tão amarguradamente que o fazia ficar isolado no quarto, chorando baixinho para que Severus não desvendasse seus sentimentos e os repudiasse.

Mas foram dos lábios de Severus que as palavras ecoaram e ganharam entonação à medida que percebia o significado das mesmas.

Seu amor era, afinal, correspondido. E deuses, por quanto será? Entretanto isso realmente não importava, não enquanto o homem lhe encarava de uma maneira tão sedutora e serena aguardando sua próxima ação ou o que quer que fosse que ele esperava.

Harry se encontrava em um deslocamento excitante, onde as palavras eram tolas demais para serem expressadas. Assim, quando seu corpo voltou a responder seus comandos, sorriu para Severus saindo de baixo do seu corpo, lhe dando as costas e de maneira nada menos que provocante, alcançou a borda da piscina em passadas curtas e firmes deixando que a ilumunação artificial desvendasse o corpo nu ao seu amado.

E Snape sorriu ao menino, vendo-o dar as costas e reconhecendo seu jogo de sedução. O corpo pequeno e firme, brilhante de suor, rebolando graciosamente e deixando o homem ainda mais enfeitiçado, enquanto se abaixava na beirada acrilica e empurrava as velas para longe do lugar que seu corpo e provavelmente mais um iria ocupar...

**o0o**

Quando o sol brilhou na alto azul anil do céu, as primeiras piscadas preguiçosas se tornaram companheiras dos olhos de Harry. Estava quente, confortável e indiscutivelmente dolorido. E quando a percepeção atacou sua razão e o fez recordar de porque se encontrar neste estado, o garoto lentamente virou sua cabeça esperando encontrar Severus, porém encontrou o nada.

De uma vez o sono foi embora, enquanto um milhão de questionamentos e suposições tomavam conta de sua mente, o aturdindo. Teria Severus se arrependido ou não gostado de Harry? Não gostado da maneira que dois amantes se gostavam? Mas, bem, ele disse que o amava, porém Potter sabia que palavras muitas vezes não passavam disso: _palavras._

E ali estava ele, nu e coberto por lençois claros, sozinho na primeira vez que compartilhara a cama com o homem dos seus sonhos. E quando ele pensou que realmente estava vivenciando um conto de fadas, com sonhos concretizados e "Viveram felizes para sempre", o mundo real veio lhe esbofetear a face, fazendo-o acordar para a vida.

Mas a sua vida era Severus...

Harry não sabia como as coisas continuariam dali adiante. Como encarar Severus e conversar com ele normalmente se o homem o repudiasse. Uma dor começava a tomar conta de seu coração e sua cabeça martelava. Obviamente que o homem não iria perder seu tempo com um garoto, que por sinal era completamente dependente – em todos os sentidos – do mesmo homem em questão.

Sabia que era um adolescente, enquanto que Snape era um homem formado, com posição social privilegiada e uma beleza natural indiscutível. Um charme sombrio. Sombrio como sua alma se tornava, constrastando com os raios do sol que iluminavam o ambiente.

Com o lençol ao redor da cintura, foi para o banheiro a passos largos. Chaveou a porta e parou defronte ao espelho. Ali, na sua pele, estavam as marcas de que tudo não fora um sonho, e sim uma excitante realidade. No seu pescoço ainda estavam nítidas marcas avermelhadas de pequenas mordidas e sucções que o homem lhe fizera. Retirando as mãos do lençol e deixando o mesmo cair aos seus pés, corou ao perceber que havia algumas marcas também perto de sua virilha, mostrando o poder do amor que lhe fora acometido.

Com um arrepio se recordou de sua total perda de timidez e os atos executados de forma quase animalesca dentro da piscina. Como se o instinto primitivo tivesse apossado de seu corpo, o fazendo soltar as alavancas que prendiam seus desejos em um lugar discreto. Se libertou como jamais faria e acima de tudo, foi recepcionado de maneira impecável.

Mas agora o garoto já não sabia de mais nada.

Ao cair nos braços da inconsciência, mas bem consciente de que braços torneados o abraçavam durante o sono, Harry acreditou que veria longos cabelos negros misturados com os seus na roupa de cama branca, ao amanhecer.

Mas Severus não esperou o garoto acordar, o abandonou antes talvez de ter que confrontá-lo. E neste ato Harry enxergava apenas repulsa e arrependimento, nenhum pouco do amor que o homem lhe recitara na noite passada.

"Talvez não tenha sido nada além de curiosidade"- explanava o moreno mentalmente. "Ou satisfação sexual rápida e sem maiores comprometimentos". Um soluço escapou de sua garganta enquanto os olhos queimavam contra lágrimas que teimava em não deixar cair.

Adentrou o box e ligou o chuveiro numa temparatura quente, deixando a água deslizar sobre a pele, levando consigo o cheiro do homem que por tanto tempo lutou ter empregnado nela. As lágrimas agora se confundiam com as gotas d'água que deslizavam sobre o rosto do garoto, enquanto os músculos tensos relaxavam com o calor que banhava seu corpo.

Junto com a água e espuma que se íam, o garoto viu toda a esperança de uma vida ao lado do seu amor escoando pelo ralo. Porque se Severus o amasse como tanto disse, ele estaria ali para quando Harry acordasse, o amparando, o beijando, sorrindo e declarando para si.

Não que ele fosse uma menina que necessitasse ser o tempo todo acometido por declarações de amor e buquês de flores... No entanto, fora a primeira noite deles, e apenas isso deveria ser um marco significativo na vida de Snape tanto quanto estava sendo na vida de Harry.

Fechou o registro e silenciosamente deschaveou a porta, com o coração pulando louco em sua caixa torácica, na esperança de ver o distinto homem sentado na cama , lhe esperando.

Mas nada.

Com desânimo o garoto se vestiu, as lágrimas brotando doloridas em seus olhos, os soluços convulsionando seu corpo e uma dor descomunal lhe rasgando as fantasias que tinha semeado em seu coração.

Bobo. Bobo e sonhador demais para o bem dele mesmo. Isso era que o garoto pensava sobre si, sorrindo de maneira amarga enquanto penteava os cabelos, recordando do motivo deles estarem daquele tamanho. Bobo, sonhador e idiota. Estúpido.

Estúpido ao ponto de imaginar que um homem feito iria morrer de amores por um simplório garoto. Um homem requintado e abarrotado de pretendentes esperando ocupar um lugar em sua cama. Idiota o suficiente para realmente acreditar que Snape iria aturar suas imaturidades enquanto poderia muito bem ter um homem ou mulher de verdade ao seu lado. Não um pirralho.

A aberração da família esquisita.

Um ganido triste escapou por seus lábios e teve vontade de se socar. Porque se Severus nunca mais quisesse tocá-lo, então o garoto deveria ao menos ser cortês o bastante em agradecê-lo por tudo que havia feito por sua vida, por ele. Cortês o bastante de ter-lhe dado uma noite inesquecível. A primeira e provavelmente, única noite inesquecível.

Após ter se arrumado, colou a orelha direita contra a porta do quarto, no intuito de ouvir qualquer barulho que fosse. Nada. Concluiu que, com certeza, o homem deveria ter ido dar uma longa volta com a intenção de ignorá-lo, de não ter que encará-lo.

E doía perceber o quão podia ter se enganado sobre seus sentimentos, mas principalmente sobre os sentimentos do homem. Deveria ser ilícito alguém sofrer tanto assim.

Desceu a escada que levava para a sala e outros ambientes do térreo e foi comtemplado com o silêncio e a solidão. Esta era a maneira mais direta e cruel de levar um 'fora'. Preferia ter levado um tapa na cara. Será que tinha feito algo de errado? Ou então não foi bom o suficiente para o _seu Sev?_

Mas Harry tinha certeza de que o homem sentiu tanto ou mais prazer do que ele próprio, umas vez que as provas cabais inundaram seu corpo por mais de uma vez. E os gemidos de Severus ainda ecoavam em sua mente e ouvidos. O som gutural do máximo prazer sendo alcançado, como se fosse o de um animal feroz e indomesticavel sendo liberto das grades que o prendiam... então por quê?

Sua cabeça estava latejando de tanto criar teorias e seus olhos e lábios já estavam inchados pelo choro. Não adiantaria nada agora se transformar em um bebê birrento, isso só daria mais créditos para Snape descartá-lo.

Continuou caminhando pelos cômodos da casa, sendo presenteado apenas pelo silêncio. Os móveis em seus lugares e tudo já devidamente limpo, sinal que o homem acionara a empregada cedo da manhã. Estranhou a falta de movimentação da faxineira, da cozinheira e dos demais empregados. Pouco a pouco o medo estava lhe afetando. Tinha sido largado sozinho e mais uma vez se sentiu o menininho desamparado, encolhido em sua cama sob a escada, tremendo ao imaginar que se abrisse os olhos no meio da noite os fantasmas iriam lhe encontrar.

Saiu correndo para o lado de fora, no pátio atrás da casa, onde haviam mesas com guarda sóis de tecido branco em torno da piscina, e flores ornamentais em volta de grandes coqueiros. Mas o garoto estancou no lugar, no meio de sua corrida, ao se deparar com uma cena que chocou seu coração...

-x-

_Deixei meu garoto estirado, amansado, dominado sobre os lençois de sua cama. Ele era quente, e doce. Doce e quente. O vulcão e a erupção, timidez e malícia. Meu pequeno e extremamente imenso ponto de prazer. O ponto onde atra__cava meus sentimentos sem medo que marés revoltas os levassem embora._

_**Meu Harry.** O corpo onde eu enterrava minha sanidade, ou o lugar onde me esquecia da mesma. A boca que me fazia sorrir e beijar, os olhos que me faziam ver e gostar e chorar, a pele que fazia eu querer tocá-la e me instigava a sentimentos que até tempos atrás eram banais demais para serem utilizados. _

_Mas Harry era meu, e eu tinha que revenciá-lo como tal. Amá-lo, marcá-lo. _

_Como o homem pode cair tão rápido, de joelhos, por algo que nem ver consegue? Que sentimento é este que não me deixa dormir, que me aquece o corpo, me arrepia aos pêlos, me excita?_

_Que coisa é esta que me toma, me inebria e nunca me sacia? _

_Só sei que eu tinha uma única solução. E que os deuses me perdoassem..._

**o0o**

_Continua..._

**o0o**

**N/A: **Que 'enrolation'...huhuhu...pois é, como puderam ver ainda não é o fim. E não sei prever se será daqui á um ou dois ou mais caps. xD.

**¹:** eu sei que adolescente é a partir dos 12 anos. Mas bem, foi pra dar um _plus._

E thanks de coração para: **Nicky Evans**, **Fabianadat** e **Dinha Prince**. Espero não ter frustrado vcs com este cap. Beijos!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vicissitudes**

o0o

"_**Tudo cede à continuidade de um desejo enérgico. Todo sonho acaba por encontrar sua forma."**_( Flaubert)

o0o

Severus Snape nunca foi um homem dado a relacionamentos profundos. Não que negasse já ter tido sentimentos concretos por outras pessoas, mas estas pessoas e estes sentimentos nunca ocuparam um foco ou uma posição de destaque em sua rotina.

Homens e mulheres distintas já se contorceram de prazer entre seus braços e em sua cama, entretanto nenhum deles ficara tempo suficiente para relatar seu humor matinal.

O fato de dormir e acordar entrelaçado com alguém, sempre fora algo que o moreno evitara. Nunca houve uma intimidade real para que se abrisse e permitisse que um corpo estrangeiro repousasse junto ao seu por uma noite inteira, por horas em que se encontraria inconsciente, vulnerável.

Sempre entendeu que para chegar a praticar tal ato a entrega mútua deveria ser extrema, em todos os extremos possíveis. Mas Severus nunca havia realmente alcançado algum extremo que fosse... Até o momento em que Harry entrou em sua vida.

O primeiro sentimento que gritou em seu interior foi o de proteção e carisma, além de um entendimento quase reflexo, como se pudesse se ver ao observar aquele garotinho mirrado narrando sua desestimulante realidade.

A percepção de que pela primeira vez iria ser de fato, importante substancialmente para alguém. E por todos os receios ao se impor por livre e espontânea vontade tal magnitude de obrigação, Severus de forma alguma se arrependia.

Cada risada que o menino lhe oferecia era como se fosse um combustível que alimentava sua própria vida, sempre querendo ser melhor e proporcionar o melhor para de uma maneira quase egoísta poder ouvir milhares de vezes o som gostoso e contagiante do riso de Harry.

Entrega.

Nunca pensou em um dia se utilizar e conseguir compreender o significado de uma palavra tão simplória, mas que por muita tempo considerou submissa demais para empregá-la no rol de suas atitudes.

E de repente, ele viu aquele menino crescer e amadurecer, criar opiniões e movimentar idéias que já não conseguia manter o controle. Antes um pequeno e curioso ouvinte e agora um adolescente questionador e maliciosamente entregue à sentimentos complexos demais para tenra idade. Entretanto, o brilho dos olhos verdes – já livres de óculos – continuava encantador e só tendia a prender mais vítimas em seu mundo tortuoso de promessas coloridas.

E bem, Severus desejava se jogar naqueles labirintos verdes, se perder naquela luz que irradiava sem parar, enlouquecer fatigado e asfixiado de tanto de_ tudo _que o jovem prometia a cada olhar, talvez sem saber.

Um martírio diário instalou-se quando percebeu que o que sentia pelo menor não eram mais apenas aqueles sentimentos inocentes que outrora reconhecera.

Ele era um homem, e por mais que sua consciência gritava 'não', o seu corpo urrava 'sim'. Talvez pela convivência ou pelo fato de tudo o que representava para Harry, percebeu que o garoto também não o via mais apenas como um ente querido ou um parente afetivo.

O garoto lhe instigava pensamentos impróprios e o seduzia quase intencionalmente. Como que se cada ato fosse dotado de um apelo sexual em suas sombras, ao passo que uma atração avassaladora o impulsionava a ir de encontro ao corpo do outro.

Severus Snape foi um guerreiro. Lutou de maneira desumana contra seres invisíveis que possuíam sua mente e o instigavam a cometer atos que poderiam ser danosos, dependendo do ponto de vista do observador.

As células de seu corpo vibravam eufóricas e parecia até mesmo que seu coração reconhecia a voz, o cheiro e cada pequeno detalhe provindo do garoto, pulsando insano em milésimos de segundos, trazendo à tona até mesmo suas mais reles necessidades.

O homem só não esperava que a outra parte combatente desta guerra sentimental forjada invisivelmente fosse levantar a bandeira branca e se entregar tão rápido.

Então, como em um passe de mágica, cada milímetro do seu corpo finalmente encontrou o equilíbrio que ansiava e Snape só podia imaginar o quão gratificante se ter a percepção de que o prazer não mata, ao contrário, abastece sua mente e algum ponto frágil em seu interior, enquanto o corpo finalmente podia se livrar de toda aquela tensão doentia acumulada por tempos.

Por outro lado, este mesmo prazer alimentava sua alma com dores e medos. E todas as contradições e sensos bailavam sinuosamente em seus neurônios, lutando entre si, buscando a liderança.

Opções.

E foi com o prazer inebriando cada pedaço de pele de seu corpo que Severus se deixou levar pela primeira vez á inconsciência, com um corpo tão diferente do seu acolhido carinhosamente entre seus braços, dominado pela torpeza da satisfação física e emocional.

E foi com o fantasma manso deste mesmo prazer que o homem se viu acordado, com um peso quente de encontro ao seu peito e longos fios de cabelos escuros se espalhando feito cascata selvagem em seu tronco.

O leve ressonar quebrando o silêncio do ambiente. O cheiro quase característico dos atos praticados inundando o ar entre eles e adentrando as narinas do homem, como provas substanciais do pecado cometido.

Mas que pecado era este, afinal?

O pecado de deixar a sensação de completude adentrar o vazio que por anos o perseguira? O pecado de pela primeira vez se sentir plenamente feliz? O pecado de estar amando?

Serevus balançou a cabeça enquanto calmamente saía da cama, tentando não acordar o menor. Em pé, nu, do lado da cama, o homem esquadrinhou o corpo delicado. A pele sedosa, os cabelos revoltos, o rosto sereno entregue à inconsciência com um leve arquear dos lábios, como se sorrisse.

Um anjo caído. Seu coração palpitava em dúvidas. Não dúvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos. Não. Dúvidas quanto às suas atitudes. Era correto levar adiante a relação? Fazia sentido?

Caminhou até o seu próprio quarto e entrou no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido. O que ele faria?

Vestiu-se com suas habituais roupas negras e desceu à cozinha. A faxineira já havia aparecido por ali e ajeitado as coisas, como havia combinado com ela. Olhou para a janela que dava no pátio e viu que o sol não demoraria muito para estar alto no céu. Pegou um copo e encheu com água gelada, bebendo em goles longos, tentado afastar aquele bolo que de repente se instalara em sua garganta. Não sabia o que se passava consigo mesmo, o porquê daqueles sentimentos tão conflitantes.

O que ele desejara por anos acontecera, então por que desta indecisão repentina? Por que estava se sentindo tão culpado? Tão errado, como se estivesse abusado dos sentimentos ingênuos do garoto?

**o0o**

_Deixei meu garoto estirado, amansado, dominado sobre os lençóis de sua cama. Ele era quente, e doce. Doce e quente. O vulcão e a erupção, timidez e malícia. Meu pequeno e extremamente imenso ponto de prazer. O ponto onde atracava meus sentimentos sem medo que marés revoltas os levassem embora._

_Meu Harry.__ O corpo onde eu enterrava minha sanidade, ou o lugar onde me esquecia da mesma. A boca que me fazia sorrir e beijar, os olhos que me faziam ver e gostar e chorar, a pele que fazia eu querer tocá-la e me instigava a sentimentos que até tempos atrás eram banais demais para serem utilizados. _

_Mas Harry era meu, e eu tinha que reverenciá-lo como tal. Amá-lo, marcá-lo. _

_Como o homem pode cair tão rápido, de joelhos, por algo que nem ver consegue? Que sentimento é este que não me deixa dormir, que me aquece o corpo, me arrepia aos pêlos, me excita?_

_Que coisa é esta que me toma, me inebria e nunca me sacia? _

_Só sei que eu tinha uma única solução. E que os deuses me perdoassem..._

**o0o**

Severus largou o copo no balcão, enquanto apertava os lábios ainda olhando pela janela. Era estranho e levemente insano como seus pensamentos iam e vinham descoordenados, uma hora querendo e logo após se arrependendo.

O homem vez um barulho de descrença que saiu do fundo de sua garganta. Afinal, quem era mesmo para ser o adulto do casal? Se ele já estava com esta gastrite emocional, em que estado estaria Harry ao acordar e perceber que o que ocorrera de fato ocorrera?

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, melhor, ele sabia o que 'queria' fazer. Ficar com seu pequeno, para sempre, ou tanto quanto fosse possível. Mas será que Harry ainda o queria? E se tudo não tivesse passado de uma afobação adolescente, uma curiosidade, apenas um desejo em se relacionar com um adulto?

Oh deuses, Snape não estava mais se reconhecendo.

Ele não era e nunca foi um homem inseguro, mas agora estava se sentindo uma garota apaixonada esperando pelo affair no portão da escola, espiando qualquer reação, calculando a melhor forma de aproximação.

Riu. Riu das idiotices que estavam adentrando sua cabeça, dos pensamentos absurdos e daquele aperto no peito que há muito não sentia. O medo de perder o que a recém tinha conquistado, o medo de ter entendido tudo errado, o medo de ser esnobado.

Severus precisava respirar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Agir como o homem sensato que sempre foi e adquirir paciência para ver o que aconteceria.

Mas ele estava tão excitado, tão nervoso, tão abalado, tão... apaixonado.

Era esse mar confuso de sensações que as pessoas diziam sentir quando realmente estavam amando? Porque o homem sentia que a qualquer momento poderia engasgar com todo o tormento que acontecia em seu interior.

Queria rir e chorar, cantar e passear de mãos dadas com o seu pequeno, queria ficar calado e escondido em um canto e depois já tinha aquela vontade de repetir frases melosas até ficar rouco e ver seu menino corar e afirmar que tudo aquilo era recíproco.

Bem, Severus achou que estava ficando louco quando se viu sentado na grama, encarando ao longe as velas que ainda boiavam na piscina. Porque de repente ele sabia que não tinha para onde ir, não havia motivos para fugir do que estava acontecendo. E por mais que ainda aquela vozinha chata ficasse gritando que era errado e sujo e doentio, Severus começava a se sentir bem.

Estava entendo finalmente o real significado da palavra amor, e se perguntou se era normal se sentir tão bobo, quase em estado de graça. E ele sorriu forte quando percebeu que o inimigo dele era apenas ele mesmo e as barreiras que ele teimosamente ainda criava para tentar afugentar suas emoções.

Riu mais ainda quando sentiu o focinho gelado do labrador que havia dado para Harry em seu aniversário de treze anos encostar na sua bochecha, para em seguida sentir a língua do cachorro fazendo cosquinhas e o lambuzando de baba na mesma região.

Quando deu por si, estava deitado na grama com as enormes patas do animal em seu peito, lambendo seu pescoço e onde mais alcançava. O som raro das risadas de Snape invadiu o lugar e ele se perguntou se o amor tinha este efeito retardado em todos os amantes.

**o0o**

Harry Potter se apoiou no batente da porta e permaneceu estático, chocado demais para uma reação instantânea.

Seu coração passou a bater mais acelerado ao escutar o riso e reconhecer que aquele homem deitado na grama e com atitudes completamente anormais para o estilo que sempre tivera era mesmo Severus.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar sorrir com a cena e sentiu uma lágrima boba escorrer por sua bochecha até alcançar sua camiseta. Uma lágrima de alívio e de certeza. E se recriminou por imaginar que Severus também o abandonaria.

Ainda estava temeroso, porém o som que as risadas tão incomuns de Severus provocava, acalmava aquela besta doentia que tentava se alimentar de seus temores, se transformando em mariposas dançantes no seu interior.

Silenciosamente andou até estar próximo do homem, que entretido com o cão, não percebeu a aproximação.

– Severus?

O homem engoliu o sorriso e se sentou na grama, encarando o garoto que ainda possuía os lábios inchados pelo choro. Bobby latiu para Harry e após receber um carinho em suas orelhas, saiu feliz atrás de um gafanhoto que saltitava a alguns metros deles.

**o0o**

_Me sinto um adolescente em crise. Uma maquete de homem entrando em pânico por perceber que seus moldes estavam perfeitos. Um Pinóquio desarticulado e receoso após ter atingido o objetivo de se tornar um menino de carne e osso. Carne e osso e sentimentos. _

**o0o**

– Olá, Harry.

– Oi.

Severus o encarou como se realmente o visse pela primeira vez. O garoto estava com jeito de quem estivera chorando e o homem sentiu aquele medo retornar. Bateu a mão na grama, ao seu lado, num pedido mudo para que Harry se sentasse ao seu lado.

O garoto assim o fez e passou a encarar uma pequena formiga que fazia uma rota em meio à grama baixa e parelha.

– Harry. – Snape o chamou com um tom baixo, fazendo o menor encarar seus olhos negros. – Você está arrependido?

Harry arregalou os olhos e intimamente se perguntou se era assim que Severus se sentia.

– Nem um pouco, Sev.

O homem arqueou os lábios e passou o polegar direito pela bochecha rosada do mais novo. – Por que estava chorando, então?

– Porque quando acordei e vi que você não estava ali, pensei que tivesse me abandonado.

Harry fungou e sem saber o motivo certo, reiniciou com o choro e os soluços, enquanto Severus o puxava para perto e o abraçava, quase o ninando.

E Severus se repudiou por não estar ao lado do menor quando ele acordou, se repudiou por ter sido um covarde. E Severus mais uma vez se questionou se aquela relação poderia dar certo. De verdade.

E se achou um tanto patético quando, após se acalmar da crise de choro, o garoto riu do gemido que soltou ao ser pego de surpresa pelos lábios macios do menor beijando seu pescoço.

E se perguntou que idade realmente tinha quando deitou o garoto na grama e colou seu corpo no dele, sentindo o próprio coração saltitar como um louco, enquanto a certeza de que um sorriso abobalhado tomava conta dos seus lábios ao poder encarar abertamente Harry. Sem máscaras... Porque se talvez Severus se olhasse em um espelho agora, não reconheceria o reflexo que o encarava.

E eram essas vicissitudes que o amedrontavam, porém, muito mais o extasiavam.

**o0o**

_**N/A: **__Estou morrendo de vergonha, de verdade. Mas sabe quando vc senta na frente do computador e não sai nada? Nada que preste ao menos?Pois é isso. Tinha feito outra versão pra este cap, uma triste e achei que ficaria deprê demais, pois se a vida da gente já é um caos, que ao menos a ficção seja cor-de-rosa._

_E um abraço de urso e um beijo estalado em quem comentou__**: Fabianadat**__, __**J.P**__.**Malfoy**, __**Debbie Souz**__, __**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**__ e __**Dinha Prince**__. E Dinha, me senti mal comigo mesma ao ler teu comentário. Me toquei como estou sendo relapsa com esta fic e prometo que tentarei mudar…_

_E fazia taaaaanto tempo que eu não colocava os olhos nesta fic que acho que até perdi a linha de escrita dela. Espero não ter decepcionado vcs com este cap, de verdade! Beijão!!!_


End file.
